Lunar Dance
by Utau Trancy UT9
Summary: Ada yang setuju kalo Lulu jadi trainer-nya Cresselia? Yang enggak setuju udah sana! Pergi jauh-jauh! Bercanda.. Jangan marah donk! Ok.. Yang mau baca.. Harus Review *Kalo enggak mau juga enggak apa-apa* Lulu X Ikuto, Darkai X Cresselia
1. The Mountain's Miricale

**Tanpa basa-basi lagi.. Ayo langsung lari ke cerita!**

**Chapter 1: The Mountain 5 Miracle**

Aku, Lulu, seseorang yang… Taulah. Hari ini ada 'Field Trip' ke gunung 'Crockatau' yang udah nggak aktif lagi, semua berpasangan, dengan cara diundi.

"20" aku bilang, berusaha cari mysterious counterpartner-ku. Aku nengok-nengok nyariin dia. Semua orang udah ketemu counterpartner-nya kecuali aku dan mungkin dia.

Dia yang aku bilang seorang jangkung berambut ungu yang gondrong di depan. Poninya agak panjang. Bajunya tertutup dan warnanya ya selalu item. Yang pasti, cirri-ciri itu Cuma ada di Ikuto.

Aku ngedeketin dia, mendesah sedikit "Kayaknya kamu mysterious counterpartner-ku" Amu bilang, yang bikin tampangnya berubah, dari tenang ke sedikit bingung.

"Mysterious counterpart?" Dia nanya, sekarang kepalanya miring sedikit. Aku mendesah lagi "Maksudnyakan tadi aku enggak tau kamu pasanganku di sini" Ikuto makin miring kepalanya "Kita pairing? Pacaran aja enggak! Emang cocok ya?" Aku mukul jidatku. Ditampar maksudnya. Jidatku memerah.

Akhirnya aku Cuma ninggalin dia, enggak jawab pertanyaannya tadi. Aku jalan ke lapangan bareng Ikuto.

"Ok, Anak-anak, kita siap ke gunung?"

Ya" Semua murid jawab. Barengan, pastinya. Guru-guru ngasih aba-aba untuk ngikut jalan. Nggak semua ikut jalan, sih, yang punk tetep diem di belakang, dan malah makan-makan chiki-chiki yang nggak boleh. Bukan chiki atau chiki balls tapi chiki-chiki 

"Aduh, sakit nih. Pengen **, temenin ke kamar mandi, ya?" Aku mendesah, lagi. Soalnya dia nyebelin "Nggak, ah! Males tauk lagian masak ke kamar mandi aja ditemenin. Lagian aku kan cewek!" Ikuto cuma diem mendesah, terus ikut jalan sama yang lain 

Semuanya sekarang lagi mendaki gunung. Ikuto tapi daritadi nyebelin banget, soalnya sok megang perut terus, megang pundakku sebentar, megang pundak lagi. Udah gitu dia agak bungkuk. Tapi, dia malah narik aku sambil lari-lari padahal aku mikir kalo dia itu bener-bener masih sakit perut 

"Duh..." Suara Ikuto dari dalem kamar mandi kedengeran banget. Aku dipaksa nungguin diluar sama dia, soalnya cuma dia yang tau jalan balik ke tempat kita tadi. Sekarang satu-satunya cara biar aku nggak jenuh liat-liat sekitar 

"Udah belom?" Aku nanya dari luar agak teriak, takut dia nggak denger karena suara **-nya dia yang jatoh dari (sorry) pantatnya dia "Belooom~~~" Ikuto bilang dari dalem. Sekarang aku udah bener-bener bosen, jadi aku cuma bisa muter-muter 

"Whee~~~" Aku bilang dalem hati sambil muter-muter. Aku nggak pernah kasitau orang soalnya sebenernya ini agak malu-maluin. Tapi, paling nggak sekarang belom ada yang ngeliat, karena Ikuto masih di dalem toilet, dan pas muter-muter tiba-tiba aku liat di toilet sebelahnya toilet yang lagi dipake Ikuto ada putih-putih 

"Hantuuu!" Aku teriak, waktu udah berenti muter dan liat sosok asli putih-putih itu. Hantu berambut panjang itu narik aku masuk ke dalem toilet, dan tiba-tiba udah di tempat yang... Penuh kabut. Ini... Dimana? Hantu yang tadi... Bener-bener udah nggak keliatan 

"BANG!" Ada bunyi dari suatu tempat di tengah kabut tadi "BANG!" Aku berusaha ngikutin dan nyari sumber suaranya "BANG!" Aku terus lari ngikutin suara itu "WAA!" Aku jatoh 

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" Aku nggak ngeliat apa-apa. Cuma... Bayangan. Dia itu apa, ya? Monster aneh. Warnanya pink-kuning-biru, itu yang keliatan dari balik kabut. Itu doang "Tadi kamu di Route 210. Ini Celestic" Semakin lama monster itu keliatan semakin jelas. Dia cantik 

"Aku Cresselia"

**Ya.. Kedikitan ya? Orang di Miscofort Word itu Cuma.. 2 lembar words. Aku juga bikinnya karena orang tuaku belom pulang. Jam setengah sepuluh lagi! Ckckck.. By the way, Review-Review-Review-Review. Makin banyak review, makin cepet dilanjutin!**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


	2. Traveling Cresent Island

**Lanjut deh! Gak usah basa-basi!**

**Chapter 2: Traveling Cresent Island**

**Normal POV**

"Aku Cresselia"

"Cre-Cresselia?" Tanyaku sambil melihat kakiku yang terluka

"Kamu siapa? Kenapa bisa di Cresent Island?" Tanya monster pink itu yang masih ada di balik kabut itu

"Aku tak tau.. Aku sedang menunggu temanku dan tiba-tiba.." Kata Lulu sambil mengamati monster itu yang lama-lama keluar dari kabut

"Kamu enggak apa-apa?" Tanya monster itu yang sudah kita tau namanya.. Cresselia

"Enggak apa-apa. Hanya kakiku terluka" Jawab Lulu

"Oh.. Biar ku obati" Cresselia memulihkan luka Lulu dengan sekejap "Ha? Ba-Bagaimana? Kenapa? Loh?" Lulu bingung "Sekarang sudah bener-bener enggak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Cresselia *Lagi* "Iya.. Thanks" Lulu tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Cresselia

"Hei! Aku Tanya kepadamu kenapa kamu bisa di Cresent Island?" Cresselia kayaknya mulai marah kalo dilihat dari alisnya yang mulai kebawah

"Aku udah jawab! AKU-ENGGAK-TAU!" Kata Lulu yang marah

"Baik.. Kamu sebelum ke Cresent Island dimana?" Tanya Cresselia

"Hmm.. Di Gunung Crock..Crock apalah itu namanya" "Crockatau?" Kata Cresselia yang mungkin.. Dia tau nama gunung di bumi

"Iya" "Pantesan" Cresselia mengangguk yang menurut semua orang enggak jelas, karena dia adalah monster "Kenapa?" "Gunung Crockatau adalah portal ke Cresent Island. Dan itu.. Satu-Satu-nya!" Lulu hanya mengangguk

"Oh iya! Kenapa kamu monster? Tapi kamu imut deh!" Lulu mencubit-cubit pipi *Mungkin ada* Cresselia, "Udah.. Di Cresent Island ini isinya monster tau! Masa kamu enggak tau sih?" "Enggak tuh"

"Kamu jenis monster apa? Kata temenku kalo monster itu ada jenisnya" "Lunar Pok___émon" Setelah Cresselia ngomong, Lulu lari *Maksud Lulu cuma buat jalan-jalan sih.. Tapi kok lari sih?*_

_"__Hei! Kamu belum tau daerah sini! Nanti kamu tersesat!" Cresselia berlari (Ato mungkin terbang?) kearah Lulu berlari "Cresselia, ini apa?" Tanya Lulu yang melihat kota dengan manusia dan Pokémon sedang mondar-mandir ngejalanin aktivitasnya. "Kota Pokémon" Jawab Cresselia santai "Apaan tuh?" "APA? Kamu enggak tau? Enggak pernah nonton Pokémon? Di bumi ada kok!" "Enggak tuh" "Ok.. Aku jelasin deh.. BLA..BLA..BLA.. Ngerti?" "Oh.. Iya" "Bagus, mau aku tunjukin sekitar?" Lulu mengengguk_

___Mereka berjalan keliling kota Pokémon. Dari Gedung Nasional Pokémon, sampe sungai yang sangat jernih yang mungkin di Bumi udah enggak ada._

_"__Wow, keren.." Lulu melihat sungai itu dengan mata senang "Ya, mungkin di bumi enggak ada.. Tapi kamu boleh mengambil satu gelas dari air ini" "Boleh?" Cresselia mengangguk "Makasih! Kamu baik deh! Hmm.. Trainermu mana?" "Se-Sebenernya.. Aku belom.. Belom punya partner" Kata Cresselia malu-malu "Yakin?" Cresselia mengangguk_

___Lulu duduk di sebuah batu di samping sungai, ia seperti sedang berpikir, ya, memikirkan sesuatu untuk Cresselia "Aha!" Lulu mengangkat jari telunjuknya "Apa?" Cresselia kaget "Gimana kalo.. Psst, psst, psst" "K-Kamu yakin? Itu yang aku harapkan dari tadi!" Cresselia sepertinya seneng banget "Iya, trainer?" "Hai trainer ku!" Lulu memegang kepala Cresselia, Sekarang.. LULU MENJADI.. TRAINERNYA CRESSELIA! Atau lebih tepatnya, Cresselia menjadi Pokémonnya Lulu!. Yup, itu yang Lulu bisikin tadi 'Gimana kalo aku jadi partnermu Cresselia?' Cresselia bahagia sekarang….._

___**Gomen! Jelek ya? Aku enggak terlalu ngerti Pokémon.. Jadi terpaksa buka interner deh buat infonya Cresselia. Rate nya M ya, kalo ada yang enggak setuju bilang aja. M bukan ***** kok tapi nanti ada.. Udah deh, liat aja**_

___**Yang penting,**_

___**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**_


	3. Meeting Airy and the Legendary Azelf

**Haha. Cepet publishnya^^ Ngga nyampes sehari. Maksudnya liat jamnya. Ini chapter ketiga. Masuk ke fic****  
**  
Healing Wish

Lulu, yang bahagia baru dapet Cresselia udah sedih lagi takut pas balik terlalu lama dan nggak bisa pulang. Dia terus mikirin perjalanan yang dia tepuh sejak Crockatao. Atau semacemnya. Terus dia mikirin Ikuto yang pergi nyariin dia, dan ngakak. Akhirnya dia manggil Cresselia keluar karena inget sesuatu

"Umm… Cress, kenapa pas pertama kamu bilang di Celestic tapi berakhirnya di Crescent Island?" Cresselia ketawa kecil "Itu karena akuteleport kita berdua ke rumahku. Kamu tau 'kan teleport artinya apa? Aku bisa teleport ke semua tempat yang udah aku kunjungin, dan itu artinya seluruh Sinnoh" Lulu kaget. Tapi dia langsung balik ke normal dan jalan menuju Valley Windworks

"Hey, hey. Kita dikit lagi selesai, lho. Have fun, yok. Battle trainer abalan" kata satu orang yang aneh, berambut biru dan berpakaian serba biru

"Yok, ayok. Orang itu yang rambutnya lumayan panjang warna kuning kaya'nya lumayan bodoh untuk diapa-apain" Lulu keliatan kebingungan sebentar, tapi balik ke normal. Dia ngedeketin dua grunts itu dengan Cresselia udah dimasukkin ke Poké Ball jadi nggak ketauan

"Kalian bilang aku payah? Kalo gitu kita buktiin di battle ini" Kedua grunts ketawa kecil. Grunt pertama ngeluarin Glameow. Cuma pake Aurora Beam langsung faint Glameownya. Selanjutnya grunt kedua. Dia ngeluarin Cascoon sama Metapod, yang dikalahin Cress dengan mudah juga cuman pake Psycho Cut

"Waa… dia kejagoan. Kabur!" grunt itu melarikan diri, ngeluarin 1700Poké waktu lari. Lulu berterimakasih soalnya duit jajannya nggak bakal bisa kepake disini, walaupun banyak, dan itu bisa dipake buat makanlah

Untuk ngerayain ini, Lulu dan Cresselia teleport ke Seven Stars Restaurant, yang nggak terlalu jauh dari Sunnyshore. Bagi Cresselia, itu Resort Area kedua di Sinnoh, yang ketiga pastinya, rumahnya. Pelayan disana menyambut Cress dan Lulu dengan baik

Hari ini mereka tidur di Pastoria, yang nggak terlalu jauh dari Seven Stars Restauran juga. Mereka nginep di hotel yang nggak jauh dari move tutor. Kali-kali aja ada move yang bisa dituker. Tapi, untuk hari ini, diudahin aja deh. Cress sama Lulu kaya'nya juga udah pada capek

Pagi ini Cresselia bareng sama Lulu nuker movenya Cresselia Confusion jadi Moonlight, untuk satu Heart Scale. Yaa… Aslinya mereka nggak punya, tapi Cress liat satu kotak Heart Scale ditempat si move tutor dan ngambil tanpa si move tutor nyadar, ngasih ke Lulu, dan VOALA! Jadi. Haha

Di berita yang diliat Lulu dihotel, katanya ada satu Pokémon yang berwarna merah yang sumpah jago banget, menang lawan Infernape, Empoleon sama Torterra level 60, dan katanya makhluk itu nyariin barang miliknya "Itu Latias. Dia nyariin Soul Dew" kata Prof. Rowan, yang bikin mekhluk itu, yang dibilangin kalo itu Latias, nengok ke Prof. Rowan. Abis itu diliatin Soul Dew itu kaya' gimana

"Lulu, apa kamu berminat?" Lulu nengok kebelakang. Dia ngeliatin ke Cresselia yang masih baca majalah Valuable. Lulu ngangguk "Ya!" katanya

"Latias itu temenku, dia Dragon-Psychic type. Karena itu, move-ku nggak bakal mempan ke dia. Nangkep Dratini bisa membantu. Dia pasti ada disekitar Lake Valor" Lulu lagi, nengok ke Cresselia, tapi karena dia tau Lake Valor nggak jauh, dia mendingan jalan kaki daripada harus pusing

Lulu sebelom ke Lake Valor pergi ke Poké Mart dulu untuk beli 2 Fast Ball dan Ultra Ball, dan si penjual mau aja walaupun Lulu belom punya badge, karena si penjual percaya, Lulu bakal dapet banyak badge dengan Cress di party. Tapi pas Lulu mau keluar, seorang laki-laki yang udah agak tua pake baju warna ijo dateng nyetopin mereka berdua

"Stop! Ini, ini, mungkin berguna untuk kalian" Orang itu ngasih Lulu dan Cresselia batu yang bagus banget warna dark blue yang hampir item "S-soul dew…" Cresselia bilang. Lulu nggak ngerti, berhubung dia lupa apa soul dew itu. Waktu Lulu nanya, Cresselia cuman nyuruh mereka langsung pergi

Di Lake Valor, bukan Dratini yang ditemuin, Dragonair yang ditemuin. Pake Fast Ball, Dragonair ditangkep. Lulu, masih penasaran sama tempat itu, nyuruh Dragonair surf sampe ke tengah, dimana Lulu liat pulau kecil yang ada bolongannya. Baru mau Lulu masuk, Pokémon aneh keluar. Warnanya biru. Lumayan kecil, tapi kaya'nya jago. Dan susah dicari, walaupun gampang bagi Lulu

Azelf, nama Pokémon itu, balik badan dan liat Lulu sama Cresselia "Yo, Cress!" Cresselia yang masih ngeliatin makhluk itu naikin satu tangannya dan ngelambai-in tangannya itu "Azelf" Azelf mendekat ke Lulu dan Cresselia. Dia nundukin kepalanya dan bentangin tangannya. Terus dia balik ke posisi normal lagi "May I join?"

Lulu, merasa seneng, nangkep legendary kecil itu "Untung masih ada cadangan" Dia nangkep Azelf pake fast ball lainnya. Nggak wobble samasekali, soalnya emang sengaja

Dan inilah. Akhirnya. Mereka, maksudnya Lulu, Cress, Azelf dan Airy, nickname Dragonair tadi lagi jalan-jalan di Veilstone, soalnya katanya disana departement storenya bagus. Tapi, baru nyentuh keset, ada lagi yang nyetop

Kali ini bukan man in green, tapi dragon in red. Yap. Ini Latias. Pake Airy, Lulu sisain Latias dengan 1 HP, Latias cuman bikin Airy berkurang HPnya dikit. Terus, pake Ultra Ball, Lulu tangkep Latias

Mereka semua balik lagi ke Pastoria City pake Cresselia. Teleport maksudnya. Mereka tidur di kasur yang empuk. Cresselia, yang udah nggak keinget soalnya man in green tadi, tidur aja, sambil megang majalah Valuable di tangannya. Ya, pasti, sih, ditangannya, tapi… begitu deh. Lulu yang masih bangun, buka tasnya, dan dia ngeluarin batu itu

"Soul Dew…" Kata Lulu pelan-pelan. Abis itu Lulu ganti channel, dan berenti di berita. Lagi "Latias yang marah mencari Soul Dewnya yang hilang. Tapi, berdasarkan CCTV Veilstone Departement Store, Latias ditangkap oleh seorang anak berambut pirang karena membawa-bawa Soul Dew yang dicarinya!" Di situ, Lulu matiin TVnya

"Go! Latias!" Latias keluar dari Poké Ballnya. Kali ini dia keliatan marah, bukan sedih. Dia terus nidurin dirinya sendiri di karpet merah hotel yang halus. Dai keliatan mau nulis sesuatu, tapi nggak bisa. Dia juga keliatan mau telepathy, tapi takut. Akhirnya Lulu maju duluan

Soul Dew, yang tadinya udah dimasukkin tas lagi, dikeluarin. Lulu lempar-lempar Soul Dew itu ditempat. Latias yang murung langsung berubah gembira. Latias ambil Soul Dewnya, dan dipeluk-peluk. Lulu tau Latias mau banget Soul Dew itu

Besoknya, Latios, kakak Latias, dateng nyariin Latias. Lulu dengan gampangnya ngeluarin Latias dari Poké ball. Hal ini bikin Latios kaget. Tapi, yang bikin Latios lebih kaget lagi, Lulu ngelepas Latias, bukan ngeluarin. Tapi Latias keliatannya nggak mau lepas dari Lulu…

"Udah, nggak apa-apa. Kamu punya alam bebas, bukan milikku" katanya Lulu. Latias, yang udah jatuh cinta sama Lulu (sebagai temen) terpaksa pergi bareng sama Latios ke Southern Island

**Nih, jadi. Baca. Review. Kata orang, Read and Review ^^. Gaya UK9****  
****R****  
****E****  
****V****  
****I****  
****E****  
****W******

**-****  
**


End file.
